The Coffee Shop
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: Quick Kevedd one shot. That has been made into a longer chapter fic. I put this on tumblr because Dshell wanted it. I'm sorry if it sucks. Kevin comes back to Peach Creek, Edd works at a coffee shop. Kevin is lactose intolerant, so he prefers almond milk. Rated T because there might be a bad word or two.
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell lightly in the town of Peach Creek as none other than Kevin Barr trudged his way through inches of snow on the sidewalk. He had just started a new job at his old high school, Peach Creek High, as the Physical Education coach. As he trudged on he passed by a small coffee shop and decided to stop for a cup to wake him up.

The bell chimed as he entered the lovely little shop and he was greeted by a vaguely familiar gap toothed smiled and a friendly, "Good morning".

Kevin stopped in his tracks, looking the boy up and down his eyes were glued to the black beanie with two white strips on his head. "Double Dee? Is that you? Man, I haven't seen you in years!" Kevin said as he ran up to the counter.

"Kevin Barr! What on earth are you doing back here?" Edd replied with a smile. That same smile had Kevin hooked on the boy, now man, from his childhood.

"I, uh, I got a job at our old high school. I'm the new P.E. coach. The real question is what are you still doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, well..." Double Dee started, but another customer entered the shop. "Excuse me Kevin, as I would love to catch up, I have customers and I assume you have work soon?" Edd said to him.

"Oh yeah! I came in for some coffee, it's pretty cold outside. Can I get a large cup of joe with sugar and almond milk?" Kevin ordered.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we don't have almond milk here, would regular milk be suitable?" Double Dee apologized.

"Well, do you have Lacto milk then? I'm, uh sorta lactose intolerant." Kevin said, an embarrassed blush creeping across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh certainly! I'll get that right up for you Kev... I mean Kevin." Double said, the same blush starting to creep across his face. Kevin's heart fluttered at his old nickname.

He paid for his coffee, and was soon out the door. The gap toothed smile and beanie etched into his mind for the rest of the day.

As the weekend progressed, Kevin went into Edd's coffee shop every morning, making small talk and always asking for almond milk. It tasted way better than Lacto but he wasn't one to complain when it was Edd making it for him.

As Monday rolled around the following week, Kevin found himself once more inside the coffee shop. Edd was acting a little off, but Kevin just pushed it aside.

"So tell me, why are you stuck here in this dump? I thought you'd be some big shot doctor or something by now." Kevin asked as Edd prepared his coffee.

"Well Mother and Father only paid for me to obtain my bachelors degree. I plan on earning my masters next, so here I am paying off my student loans." Edd explained.

"Oh, I see, well why didn't you just get a job at the school? I bet they'd love for you to work there." Kevin asked.

"Well I applied, but my degree is in biology and they already have a biology teacher, who just so happens to have ten year, so he's not going anyway until he retires." Edd said, wanting Kevin go dropped the subject. He was soon finished making Kevin's coffee and handed it to him with a big blush across his face.

"Thanks Dee, I'll see you tomorrow, don't work too hard." Kevin said, winking at the boy and heading out of the shop. As he was just about to walked out of the door, he took a sip of his coffee and stopped. It tasted different today and the difference made him turn back to the counter.

"Hey Dee, my, uh coffee tastes different today. What'd you do to it?" He asked, hoping Edd hadn't forgotten he was lactose intolerant.

"Well you kept asking for almond milk, and we don't order special milk so last night I picked up some. To, uh use it for your coffee." Edd said, his whole face red.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I'm fine with settling for just plain Lacto." Kevin said, his heart fluttering once more. He couldn't explain it, but it was the same flutter he had when Edd had called him "Kev", and the same flutter he got all those years ago when they were in high school.

"But, I wanted to. I thought you would enjoy it, considering you have to deal with rowdy high schoolers all day." Edd said, not wanting to admit the real truth. Back in high school he had a huge crush on Kevin and seeing him again, made him think he might have another shot. But why would Kevin Barr want him?

"Dee, that's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kevin said. He wanted to jump over the counter and kiss him, but he wasn't sure how Edd would react. Was Edd even gay? Kevin was always one to take chances, and he decided to go for it. They were the only ones in the shop, so he would be too embarrassed if the boy rejected him.

"Hey Edd, Uhm can you come over here for a second?" Kevin asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Uh, sure Kevin." Edd said, a little confused. He came up to the counter closer to Kevin. His heart was racing.

"I hope you don't mind, but..." Kevin said as he reached over and grabbed Edd's face. He pulled him in, closer to his own and gave Edd a kiss filled with so much want, and longing, and love, he didn't know it was possible. Then before they knew it, the kiss was over.

"Kevin..." Edd tried to say, but Kevin put his hand over the boys mouth.

"Shhh, look I've liked you for a long time, and that was a thank you for the milk. I'm gonna go now, but, uhh, I'll be back tomorrow." Kevin said, winking at him, then walking out of the shop. Leaving Edd behind, confused and red faced the whole rest of his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin walked into the coffee shop he had now become a frequent customer at, since he had started dating the insanely cute and _adorkable_ barista. As he approached the counter with his trademark smirk, Double Dee cheerfully greeted him.

"Good morning Kevin!" He said as he prepared another customers coffee.

"Mornin' babe." Kevin said, winking at Edd, causing the Sockhead to blush at the words. Kevin chuckled at how embarrassed his boyfriend had gotten.

"One small coffee, cream and sugar!" Edd called out, handing the cup to the customer and telling him to have a nice day.

"What can I get for you today Kev? The usually, or are you feeling adventurous today?" Edd asked as he took his place at the cash register.

"The usual please, and don't skip the almond milk. And uhm can you come over tonight? I have big news for you." Kevin said, handing Edd a five to pay for his coffee.

"One medium dark roast with extra almond milk, coming right up! And I guess I can come over." Edd said, turning to make Kevin's coffee.

As Edd made the coffee, he began to worry a little. He hadn't been over at Kevin's house in years, the last time being junior year when he helped tutor Kevin in biology. And that was supervised by Kevin's ex-Marine father. As he finished pouring the almond milk into Kevin's coffee, he shook away his worried thoughts. Handing said red head his coffee, Edd reminded him (as he did every morning) to be careful because it was hot.

"I know, I know. Thanks babe, I'll pick you up from your place later." Kevin said, leaning over the counter to kiss Edd goodbye. Before leaving, he whispered into Edd's ear.

"Oh, Dee, what I tell you tonight will be worth celebrating, just the two of us." Kevin whispered in a low and husky tone. Winking as he left the shop to head to the high school.

A rumor had been going around the school that the biology teacher, Mr. Franklin had accepted a job offer to teach at Peach Creek Community College. Kevin hoped the rumors were true, and the more he heard them, the more he believed they were true. The previous week, the principle, Principle Sanders, had emailed all the faculty and staff about a very important meeting that Monday after school in in the auditorium.

"Good afternoon faculty and staff!" Principle Sanders said as she stood on stage in the schools auditorium. "I've called this meeting because our dear Mr. Franklin has an announcement for all of us." She said, turning the mic over to the older gentleman.

"Hello my fellow coworkers. As most of you are aware, there is a rumor going around campus that I have accepted an offer to teach at Peach Creek Community College. I am here today to announce that sadly, these rumors are in fact true. With spring break approaching, so are my final days here at Peach Creek High and I will miss you all so dearly! I just hope you treat my replacement with the same respect you have graced me with all these years." Mr. Franklin ended, handing the mic back over to Principle Sanders with a sad applause from his soon to be ex-coworkers.

"We shall miss you too Mr. Franklin! And now, with that being said, I turn to all of you. We have had many applicants in the past apply for this position, but I am afraid most, if not all have moved on to other schools and other positions. If any of you have anybody you would like to recommend, please speak to me privately in my office. Our meeting has now come to an end. Thank you and have a great day!" She said, moving to get off the stage.

Kevin raced to her office, hoping to get there before anyone else. He made it just as she was unlocking the door.

"Principle Sanders, may I have a word?" Kevin asked as she opened her office door.

"Why of course, Mr. Barr, come in and have a seat." She said with a smile.

"I was hoping to let you know I know someone who would be perfect for the biology teacher position." Kevin said, his voice filled with hope.

"Oh, forgive me but I didn't know you associated with those who were into academics Mr. Barr. Who might you have in mind?" The principle said, surprised.

"Eddward Vincent. He just finished his masters and was looking to get a job here at the school." Kevin said, a blush forming on his face.

"Vincent, ahh I haven't seen him in years. He was the best student this school has ever seen, well in my time here. Why on earth would a bright and intelligent young man such as himself want a job here? I'm sure he could do anything he pleased." The principle said, still surprised.

"Well, he needs to pay off his students loans and he wants to help make kids want to learn or something like that. But I can guarantee that if you call him at 7 o'clock tonight, he will gladly accept." Kevin said, hoping the principle would take his words to thought.

"Mr. Barr, again, forgive me, but didn't you used to bully Eddward and his friends? Why would you want to work with him?" Principle Sanders asked.

"Dee is special to me, and I curse myself every day for what I put him through." Kevin said, full sincerity in his voice.

"Alright Mr. Barr, I'll give him a call tonight. Have a great rest of your day." She said, ushering Kevin out of her office.

Kevin was beyond thrilled, just as he was about to hop on his motorcycle and head to Edd's he got a phone call.

"Yo Pops! What's happenin'?!" Kevin said, the caller ID telling him it was his father.

"Hey son, I just so happen to be in town and wanted to see how you're treating that house we gave you." Kevin's father responded.

"How long are you in town for Pops? I'm having company over tonight, would tomorrow afternoon be a good time for you to stop by?" Kevin said, stopping in his tracks. His dad always picked the wrong time to be around.

"Kevin James Barr! You gotcha self a girl? And do you think I wont be sleeping in my own house while I'm here?" Kevins father said through the phone. "In fact, I'm chilling, balls out on the couch in MY living room."

"DAD! GROSS!" Kevin yelled, shuddering at the image. "Look, I'm picking them up, then coming home, please, oh for the love of God please don't embarrass me." Kevin pleaded.

"I can only promise to act like a father." Was all his dad said before hanging up.

' _Great, so much for celebrating with the dork.'_ Kevin thought as he drove to Edd's appartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm so sorry. I've had this written for months and I might've been drunk when I did write it so I forgot about it and labeled it in my notes as CH. 2... Sorry!**

* * *

Kevin arrived at Edd's apartment shortly after his phone conversation with his dad. He nervously knocked on the door.

"Greetings Kevin! Let me grab a coat and I'll be right out." Edd said cheerfully when he answered the door. Grabbing his coat, he shut the front door and locked it. "Shall we proceed?" He asked, following Kevin out to the parking lot.

"Look dork, I know you're gonna throw a fit, but my place is too far to walk." Kevin said, hoping Edd would agree to get on his bike.

"But Kevin, motorcycles are extremely dangerous!" Edd said, catching sight of Kevin's bike. "Do you know how many traffic fatalities come from just motorcycle accidents alone?" Edd stated.

"C'mon babe, I'll go slow and you'll get you hold on to me for like fifteen mins. It'll be fun, I promise I'll be careful." Kevin promised, handing his spare helmet over to Edd.

"As long as you go slow, and be safe. I don't see why not." Edd finally gave in, putting the helmet over his head.

"Choice." Was all Kevin said before helping Edd on and getting on himself. Soon they were on their way to Kevin's home.

Parking his bike in the driveway, Kevin got off and helped Edd.

"Kevin? Did you leave your lights on?" Edd said, noticing the living room light on through the window.

"Oh I almost forgot. My Pops is in town and I know it's last minute but he's staying here and wants to meet you. I know you've met him before, but you're my boyfriend now and he doesn't know I'm gay. I'm sorry I'm throwing you in this massive pit  
of fire, but when all my dad stuff is over and done with I have amazing news for you." Kevin said, his heart racing from how nervous when he was.

"O-oh, alright. I'll be on my best behavior, and I guess that means we won't be celebrating?" Edd said, relief rushing over him.

"We'll see dork, we'll see." Was all Kevin said before turning to open his front door.

"Pops! I'm home! And you better be decent ya creepy bastard!" Kevin yelled, walking into the living room.

"Hey son, I'm fully clothed, I swear it. Now where's the lovely lady who's gone and stolen your heart?" Kevin's father asked.

"Uhm Pops, why don't you have a seat, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. And please don't be upset. But I'm gay." Kevin said nervously, searching his dad's face for a reaction.

"Where is he son?" His dad asked.

"Hey Edd you can come on in." Kevin called to Edd, who was waiting on the porch.

"Gr-greetings Mr. B-Barr." Edd said, holding his hand out to shake Kevin's dads hand.

"Now you listen here boy!" The man yelled, cornering Edd against the wall.

"Hey dad!" Kevin said trying to intervene, only to be pushed away.

"Kevin is my only son. And if you break his heart, I will guarantee that you'll have something broken as well." Kevin's father said with a stern look in his face.

"Y-yes s-sir." Edd stuttered.

"Glad we have an understanding, now please, call me Jerald. Mr. Barr was my father." Jerald said, pulling Edd away from the wall and patting him on the back.

"You're not mad Pops?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"Boy, you're my only son. I'm gonna let you love who you want to. And if you don't think I saw the way you looked at him during those study sessions when you were in high school, you must think I'm dumb." His father said to him. "Now I'm  
gonna let you two have some privacy. Maybe get a hotel room for the night." Jerald said, getting up and walking to the front door. "Oh and son, use protection."


	4. Chapter 4

Edd's face was deep pomegranate red when Kevin's father left on that embarrassing note. He looked at Kevin with his eyes wide with horror. 'Oh dear his father must think I'm a harlot!' He thought to himself as Kevin guided him to his couch. A couch Edd had spent a lot of days on while he was tutoring Kevin. He couldn't help the bit of nostalgia that washed over him.

"So, Edd, I'm sorry about my pops, he's a little off…" Kevin said, breaking the silence that was the aftermath of his fathers departing words.

"Oh! It's quite alright Kevin, sometimes Eddy is the same way!" Edd said, waving off Kevin's apology.

"Oh, well then I guess you get it." Kevin said, rubbing his neck out of habit. A habit he had yet to break from his teenage years. Kevin had been with plenty of people, sure they were all girls but he had know Edd for most of his life. Why was it so awkward having the dork over?

"Kevin?" Edd said after a few more moments of silence.

"Yeah babe?" Kevin replied.

"You said you had big news?" Edd said, almost forgetting the reason he was invited over.

"Oh yeah! So Mr. Franklin is leaving next semester. He's gonna teach at the community college." Kevin said.

"Well that's certainly good for him. Does that mean the biology position will be available? Or have they already filled it?" Edd asked, hope clear in his voice.

"Well, I talked to Principle Sanders after our staff meeting and she may or may not have her eye on a certain person." Kevin hinted.

"Oh really? Who?" Edd asked. The spark in Kevin's eye peaked his interests.

"Someone who went to school with us. I heard he's working at a coffee shop down the street from the school." Kevin said, the smirk on his face matching the spark in his eye.

"Kevin! No! Are you serious?" Edd screamed.

"Well she said if you want it, it's yours. Although she did say you can do better." Kevin said, hoping Edd would take the job. "In fact she should be calling you any minute now." And if as right on cue, Edd's cell phone started buzzing and the Big Bang Theory theme song started to play.

"Hello, this is Eddward Vincent speaking." Edd said professionally.

"Oh hello Eddward! It's Mrs. Sanders calling from Peach Creek High. I have it on good authority that you are looking for a teaching position?" Principle Sanders said through the phone.

"Yes, I am! I'm looking to work through my student loans. Why? Has a position in the science or math department become available?" Edd asked, knowing full well there was one.

"Why yes there has! Mr. Franklin is leaving us soon and we would like to extend an offer to you to be our new biology teacher! Of course it wouldn't be until next semester, but we do need an answer as soon as possible due to-"

"Yes! Yes! My apologies, I do not mean to cut you off but I do accept!" Edd interrupted.

"Oh good! Can you swing by tomorrow afternoon to get some paperwork settled then? The sooner everything is out of the way, the sooner you can start. If we get everything done by spring break then you can start immediately following the break! Thank you so much. And please let Kevin know that I appreciate him letting me know you were looking! Have a great evening!" Principle Sanders said before hanging up after Edd said his goodbyes.

"Kevin?" Edd said.

"Yeah babe?" Kevin responded.

"Were you going to let me know that you told her I was interested before I even knew?" Edd asked.

"Well uh..." Kevin tried to figure out what to say. "I uh I knew you'd get it... It was just a matter of you accepting." Kevin finally said.

"Well... Remember what you said this morning? That this will be news worth celebrating?" Edd said, his voice suddenly changing to a more sexy tone.

"Uh yeah?" Kevin said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Well let's get to celebrating Coach." Edd said, grabbing Kevin's shirt and leading him upstairs.


End file.
